Ninja Texts!
by The Master of Balance
Summary: This is an AU-ish type thing where the ninja are in the anime world rather than Ninjago. A little crossover with Shugo Chara! And my old fanfic. Because I'm trash. JK. I take requests as well!
**(Hey guys! This is an AU-ish type thing where the ninja are in the anime world rather than Ninjago. A little crossover with Shugo Chara! And my old fanfic. Because I'm trash. JK.**

 **Also, about my Fire and Ice story. NO, I have not given up on it. Chapter 4 was erased from my computer somehow, so I have to rewrite it. AGAIN. So yeah, that will take a while. Thanks for the support everyone!**

 **I own Kajiya [Kai's Guardian Character] and Kanji [Zane's Guardian Character]. The rest of the characters are owned by LEGO. I may post an anime AU of Shugo Chara/Ninjago soon, so be on the lookout!**

 **I take requests as well, so please review!**

 _ **Ere goes!)**_

Kai's new phone 1/23

 _(New MMS has been renamed to The Ninja Chat!)_

(300)-890-1111: Hey guys! (6:35 pm)

(300)-890-1112: who is this?

(300)-890-1111: This is Cole Brookstone.

(300)-890-1112: yay! this is Jay. did u make this chat?

Cole: Yep. Ur not the only tech-savvy one here JAY.

Jay: well, golly. whos 1110?

(300)-890-1110: I'm Lloyd.

Jay: oh. okay. dang, these devices r legit! right guys?

Cole: Okay, now we have to wait 4 Zane and Kai.

(300)-890-1114: Hello everyone. I am Zane.

Cole: Hi Zane! :D

Zane: I am going to safely assume that Kai is 1113 and Nya is 1115.

Nya: Ya, I'm 1115!

Me: Hey guys!

Jay: KAI'S HERE, YEY! and ur 1113, right?

Me: Yeah.

(300)-890-1116: I am PIXAL.

Zane: Oh! Um... PIXAL! What a surprise! I mean... my processor does not compute... So, what phone does everyone have?

Me: I'm downright sure we all have Lumia 635s.

Cole: Yeppers, we do! ;P

Jay: banana

Me: What?

Jay: banana.

Jay: BANANA.

Jay: BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lloyd: Jay, stop.

Jay: sorry! i'm hyped bout txting. so cool!

Cole: Yum! Those pan-CAKES were delish, guys!

Me: Quit it Cole. The only one who makes the best puns is...

Me: …

Zane: Is something wrong, Kai?

Me: Nothing. Just a faint flicker of someone making a pun. How did we get here anyway?

PIXAL: I have no records of it in my database.

Cole: Ya it feels like there's a hole in my memory

Jay: do u mean gb? we all have 8 gb mem. :D

Cole: No, not on the phone. In my human memory. It's almost as if it has been... locked away.

Nya: Why did this turn depressing all of a sudden?

Jay: YA! WUT SHE SANE! * ~ *

Zane: :/

Jay: SAID! I MEAN SAID! STUPID THRONE! D:

Me: XD How tyrannical, Jay.

Jay: I MEANT PHONE! WTF IS WRONG WITH DIS THING?

Lloyd: Leave it to Jay to spice it up.

Lloyd's phone 1/24

 _The Ninja Chat_

Me: Hi guys! How is it with the new arrangements? (4:18 pm)

Cole: I LOVE it at my dad's!

Jay: mom dad can't embarrass me, lordy. how bout you, Lloyd? how was ur day toady?

Me: Everything is fine here. I like it. Just Mom, Dad, and me. Uh Jay… isn't it "today?"

Jay: *today. idc.

Kai: How would you feel if you had four people living in one house, PLUS Sensei Wu?

Me: Cramped.

Zane: Okay moving on, how was school?

Nya: Good, for a first day.

Zane: I'm quite surprised that Kai and I have around the same IQ. I didn't know he had a brain among the hotheadedness of him.

Kai: Haha. :)

Me: So today I was going to fifth period when all of a sudden, I crashed into someone. She had pink hair, honey-golden eyes, and was slightly shorter than what I was. She wore a Guardians blazer. She rung a bell in my mind.

Me: Anyone know who she is?

PIXAL: I think I know her. One moment…

PIXAL: She must be Amu Hinamori, one of the Jokers of this school. Part of the Guardians, from what I have heard. She is very popular among her peers.

Me: That name rings a bell. Why can't I tell who it is?

Cole: Gee, srry it annoys u Lloyd.

Me: It isn't annoying as such…

Jay: crumpets.

Kai: Not again…

Jay: CRUMPETS.

Jay: I WANT CRUMPETS.

Jay: I WANT CRUMPETS RN!

Cole: I ate the last 1.

Jay: D:

Cole's phone 1/24

 _Kai_

Me: I'm joking, we don't have any crumpets, ok? Don't tell Jay.

Kai: Yeah, sure.

Zane's phone 1/25

 _The Ninja Chat_

Me: Good morning, brothers. (6:00 am)

Cole: Ugh… Zane, why now? I'm in dad's car listening to rock music then _ding ding!_ Interrupts it. Which happens to be the group text.

Cole: This better be good.

Jay: good morning everyone. you're up already?

Me: Jay Walker, we have school to attend. And if I am correct, it starts at 7:45. Kai, Nya, PIXAL, and I are already ready to go. And you just got out of bed.

Jay: …

Jay: oh no.

Jay: OH GOD

Kai: Yikes.

Me: I think I saved someone from being tardy today.

Jay's phone 1/25

 _The Ninja Chat_

Me: ugh so much hw 2 do rn (5:20)

Nya: Jay, for a split second I thought I was reading code.

Me: it is code. TXT CODE! ;)

Nya:

Me: guys okay guys have you heard of this app called snapchat? I want it so bad! everyone is using it and three people have already asked me to friend them!

Zane: I cannot find an application called, "Snapchat" in the Windows Store.

Me: srsly? lemme look it up.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (5 minutes later)

PIXAL: It appears that Microsoft has a bad reputation with Snapchat, so they do not want to give them their app. Also, all third-party apps were banned due to a security leak. Any user using a banned app will likewise be banned from Snapchat.

Cole: Well, that's shameful.

Me: frickfrackdiddlywhack you, microsoft

Kai: Someone's getting a little charged up!

Lloyd: Wow, I didn't know someone could get so riled up about one app.

Nya: Ditto.

Me: WAITWAITWAIT! what about instagram?

Zane: Looking that up…

Zane: There is indeed an Instagram app in the Store. It is also free.

Me: WHOOP-DEE-DIDDLY-DOO!

Zane: …however, it has been in beta for a while, no one has updated it, and so the app is outdated.

Me: what

Zane: The best alternative is an app called 6snap by Rudy Huyn, to which people are giving rave reviews.

Me: okay, totally downloading that! 6snap, right?

Kai: Ugh, this is why I hate technology.

Nya: …says the guy who has had the 6snap app 6 hours longer than Jay, has already created an account, AND already has 2 followers and 1 post!

Kai: SAYS THE GUY WHO LITERALLY WHACKED ZANE'S VOICE BOX WITH A CRANE AND MESSED IT UP, AS WELL AS BECOMING A LITERAL AIRHEAD IN THE DIGIVERSE, EVEN GETTING STUCK IN AN AUTOMATIC DOOR!

Nya: That was a while ago, brother. Or should I say, "bother."

Kai: Good point.

Kai: …wait, WHAT!? Since when have I been a bother to you?

Nya: Um, maybe since the time you became the ninja of fire!

Cole: Hey, could u 2 hotheads take your argument somewhere else, such as in person?

Kai: FINE!  
Nya: FINE! And I am NOT a hothead! I'm the Water Ninja! I'm… I'm a… Never mind!

Me: alright! How about facebook?

Lloyd: Ugh, how long will this take? Just send Zane a separate message! Don't want my phone ringing off the hook!

Lloyd: Actually, if you have so much homework, shouldn't you be doing it right now?

Me: uhhhhhhh….

Lloyd:

Me: …I hate you.

Nya's phone 1/26

 _PIXAL_

Me: Hi PIXAL. (11:55 am)

PIXAL: Are you aware that you are texting in the middle of class? My phone would have caused a disruption in the classroom had it not been on vibrate. Don't take the face value of education, and please text me later.

Me: Oh, sorry. Wait, then why do you even have your phone out? Hope the teacher hasn't caught you with that long text.

PIXAL: Are you aware that you are texting in the middle of class? My phone would have caused a disruption in the classroom had it not been on vibrate. Don't take the face value of education, and please text me later.

Me: You just texted me that.

PIXAL: Are you aware that you are texting in the middle of class? My phone would have caused a disruption in the classroom had it not been on vibrate. Don't take the face value of education, and please text me later.

Me: Why are you texting me the same thing over and over again?

PIXAL: Are you aware that you are texting in the middle of class? My phone would have caused a disruption in the classroom had it not been on vibrate. Don't take the face value of education, and please text me later.

Me: Oh, auto reply. I should have known.

PIXAL: Are you aware that you are texting in the middle of class? My phone would have caused a disruption in the classroom had it not been on vibrate. Don't take the face value of education, and please text me later.

(Conversation deleted)

PIXAL's phone 1/26

 _Nya Smith_

Me: Hello Nya. Was there anything you needed to talk to me about? (12:25 pm)

Nya: Sorry, busy now. Back later!

Me: …is this auto reply?

Nya: Are you aware that you are texting in the middle of class? My phone would have caused a disruption in the classroom had it not been on vibrate. Don't take the face value of education, and please text me later.

Me: Nya, there's five minutes until lunch. Please do not copy me.

Nya: (sigh) Fine. What was with that long auto reply message? Is that supposed to be intimidating?

Me: No. It was merely informational. Should I have added that "smart is the new sexy?"

Nya: …

Nya: Wow, I didn't expect that to come from you.

Me: That is what my teacher told us in class anyway.

Me: Oh, it seems he has dismissed us.

Nya: It's 12:30, PIXAL.

Me: Oh… right. I should have noticed. I have not inputted the bell schedule in my memory yet.

Nya: There are bells for that.

Me: However, what if I don't hear the bell? What if they are malfunctioning?

Nya: Wow, don't YOU look at the big picture. See you!

Kai's phone 1/27

 _Zane_

Me: Uh… Zane? (6:02 am)

Zane: Yes, Kai? Did something happen?

Me: Uh… have you ever found an easter egg by your bedside when you wake up?

Zane: My processor does not compute.

Me: Uh… never mind that, then.

 _Me_

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS EGG DOING IN MY ROOM? AND IN MY BED OF ALL PLACES?

Me: AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS EGG DOING IN MY ROOM? AND IN MY BED OF ALL PLACES?

Me: I NEVER LEARNED ABOUT THIS IN HEALTH CLASS- OH WAIT, I DON'T HAVE HEALTH THIS SEMESTER. OH CRAP! WHAT DO I DO? SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE!

Me: I NEVER LEARNED ABOUT THIS IN HEALTH CLASS- OH WAIT, I DON'T HAVE HEALTH THIS SEMESTER. OH CRAP! WHAT DO I DO? SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEE!

Me: DID PIXAL PAINT THIS EGG AND LEAVE IT IN MY ROOM? NO, SHE WOULDN'T! THIS MUST BE NYA'S DOING! YOU IDIOT SISTER!

Me: DID PIXAL PAINT THIS EGG AND LEAVE IT IN MY ROOM? NO, SHE WOULDN'T! THIS MUST BE NYA'S DOING! YOU IDIOT SISTER!

 _Sissy_

Me: NYA SMITH YOU PRANKSTER.

Sissy: Uh… What did I do?

Me: WHY THE HELL IS THERE AN EGG IN MY BED THEN?

Sissy: Gee… that is a good question. Why don't you tell me that?

Me: YOU LIAR!

Sissy: There's only one answer to it then. You were sleepwalking!

Me: You're kidding! I NEVER sleepwalk! You just pulled a prank on me because I called you "waterlogged brainhead" yesterday. The egg was COLORED. There are NO colored eggs in the fridge. I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING.

Me: (Media enclosed in this message) [Picture of egg]

Sissy: Firstly, I would never do something stupid. That's Jay's job. Secondly, if you WEREN'T sleepwalking, maybe you've been hallucinating. I'm telling Sensei. Thirdly, there's nothing in the picture, Kai! It's a blank spot!

Me: WHAT? There is clearly an egg in the picture! How- You know what? Forget it then. I bet Sensei didn't even eat eggs as a kid. He'll just make me meditate for the weekend, give me tea, and give me therapy. And it NEVER works.

Zane's phone 1/28

 _Kai_

Me: Kai? (6:02 am)

Kai: Yeah? What happened?

Me: You know how you were talking about the egg yesterday in your bed?

Kai: Uh, what egg? There was nothing in my bed yesterday. :D

Me: Kai, don't lie. I have the chat on my phone right here.

Kai: Well… uh… I dunno what to tell you, Zane. Bye.

Me: Kai?

Me: …

Me: KAI?

Me: KAI SMITH, YOU ARE OBLIGATED TO ANSWER ME!

Me: Oh, dear. Maybe my vision or sensors are off. No, conditions are optimal. What happened to me then? WHY IS THERE AN EGG IN MY BED?

Me: So THAT'S why this happened. I knew something was off when you texted me exactly twelve hours ago. (6:02 pm)

Kai: Uh… yeah. That's why it happened. You think we should tell everyone else now?

Zane: No, maybe not… I think we should tell them… gradually.

Kai: (Kajiya) Hi Kanji!

Kai: Uh, sorry, that was Kajiya. Don't listen to him.

Zane: (Kanji) Are you saying that us Guardian Characters are a pain?

Kai: Uh- no, Kanji, I didn't mean that! Hehe. :D

Zane: I am sorry about that. Kanji is overly excited to talk to your Guardian Character, apparently.

Kai: (Kajiya) OUR CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION WAS BETTER THAN YOURS!

Zane: (Kanji) I BELIEVE OURS WAS MOST DEFINITELY BETTER!

Kai: (Kajiya) MINE!

Zane: (Kanji) MINE!

Kai: (Kajiya) Oh god, where are Kai and Zane!

Zane: (Kanji) I'll call Kai!

Kai: (Kajiya) Stupid! I have his phone!

Zane: (Kanji) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ZANE, DON'T DITCH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
